1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture proof container which performs a function of simultaneously opening an outer box and an inner bag, in which the outer box and the inner bag may be opened simultaneously without deforming the outer box by opening place formed in the outer box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(1) Japanese Utility Model Application No. 13334/77 (Utility Model Laid-open No. 108529/78)
This reference discloses a paper box in which an inner bag is housed in an outer box having a zipper laterally disposed at the upper part of the body. This provides an arrangement wherein the outer box is opened by the zipper to expose the opening portion of the inner bag, but does not disclose an idea in which the opening portion of the outer box and the inner bag are bonded so as to open the outer box and inner bag simulaneously.
(2) Japanese Utility Model Application No. 22980/68 (Utility Model Publication No. 9389/73) PA0 (3) Japanese Utility Model Application No. 54815/70 (Utility Model Publication No. 15836/71)
In this reference, the lid in a trapezoid taking-out portion of a packing outer box and the moisture proof wrapping paper are fixed together and the lid of the outer box may be pulled to thereby cut off the wrapping paper. No elaboration is made however, regarding the moisture proof wrapping paper. Also, the paper is merely fixed to the lid of the outer box; thus the paper may not be torn away in a given direction.
In this reference, the outer package is partially provided with a tear-up portion, to which a portion of the inner package directly thereunder is pasted so that the inner package may be ripped open together with the outer package. No elaboration is made to the inner package. It appears that the inner package is merely stuck on the tear-up portion. Thus, tearing-away in a given direction is not possible.